Solo's Rants
by Omegaxis1
Summary: Drabbles Fic. A series of one shot chapters of our favorite Megaman Starforce antihero who will now rant or compliment any anime show, manga, movie, or game he happens to find with Geo and the others. All content purely comedy and not to be taken seriously.
1. Sword Art Online

**Hey guys. This is not a serious story at all. Not canon to my fics in the least bit. In fact, its just for fun. XP**

 **Every wondered what would happen if Solo ever were to watch other anime shows? How would he react? He's a guy from a 12,000 year old civilization after all, so how would the culture clash work with him?**

 **Well, find out here in this not so serious, completely comedic, drabbles fic.**

 **Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

Drabbles 1: Sword Art Online

"Nothing you say can convince me. This is a complete piece of shit," Solo said, having just finished watching the episodes of Sword Art Online anime, and was now in a discussion about it with Geo and the others.

"It's not that bad. The animation and the effects were really cool," Zack said.

"No, it wasn't. They made movements that were impossible, and not to mention, some attacks shouldn't have even hit, like Kirito's Starburst Stream on the Gleam Eyes. That last hit wasn't even focused in a way that would indicate that it was hit. Seemed more like he missed the last spot by a foot more or less."

"I don't think it matters. Besides, why are you so annoyed by Kirito? He's a cool guy," Geo said.

Solo looked at Geo like he was crazy. "A cool guy? What part of him is cool? He sounds like some annoying idiot that acts like he knows everything there is. And Le Mu help me, those monologues of his, they are just awful, and the way that they try and make his character develop isn't even development. Oh, so he avoids guilds because of Sachi's death that he feels responsible for? No, that makes no sense at all."

"What? How? Kirito explained it because he didn't tell them his real level," Bud interjected.

"How exactly would Kirito telling them his level affect their intelligence? They were stupid enough to go into a hidden room with a treasure chest in the middle and not even consider that it could be a trap."

"I kind of liked Sachi's character," Sonia said, sitting on Geo's bed. "Kirito's first love that inspired him to keep on living when he was on the verge of committing suicide after that revive item was of no use for Kirito."

"Said item never actually was seen or used onscreen," Geo pointed out, agreeing on some points Solo had.

Solo felt a headache coming on. "And there are some parts that are just utterly illogical. For example, were the humans truly so foolish as to actually place a hate on Beta Testers despite how they were helping them with the guidebook?"

"They were all scared since they were stuck in the deathgame and all," Geo reasoned.

"Even then, it's too much. Or how about where one episode, Asuna explained that every surviving player was suddenly moved to the hospitals. There are so many things wrong with that. For the first part, you cannot suddenly rush hundreds, let alone thousands, of patients that are comatose into the hospitals. They won't have enough room or time to be able to treat them all. Then there's the fact that the Nerve Gears needs to be constantly on and connected online, since this is still an MMO, so if you lose power, you die. Or there's also how you need internet connections, because if you lose connections, you are technically offline forcibly, and thus you die. Not to mention, some of the Murder guilds claim that dying in the game has no effect in the real world, but that makes no sense either. If you wouldn't die in the real world, then they'd already be out of the game, because they'd have been forcibly logged off," Solo explained, his distaste for the series clearly showing.

The others thought about what Solo said, and they all made sense. Then again, being a Murian of a super advanced civilization, that was to be obvious.

"Not only that, but it's even more annoying to see literally every girl fawning over him. Silica, Lizbeth, and the other girls just falling for him because of reasons? That makes even less sense," Solo pointed out, finding Kirito's popularity with the girl's unfathomable.

Zack gave Solo a deadpan look. "This coming from the guy that has fangirls following him around a lot," he pointed out regarding the more popular male in their group.

"No, my popularity with girls is from how they find my appearance attracting, purely superficial as most of you humans tend to prefer," Solo said, not denying his popularity, which annoyed the other guys a little, save for Pat and Geo. But for Solo, being an ancient survivor of the continent of Mu, his standards differs with humans quite often, and to the other girls, his appearance was exotic and attractive, coupled with his 'bad boy' attitude. "But for Kirito, they all somehow fall in love with him, save for a few. They were honestly just pushing the harem genre for him too much."

Pat laughed a little at that. "Some of the girls do like Kirito a little too much. It does seem rather forced," Pat agreed on.

"If you ask me, I found Asuna and Kirito's romance to be really cute, the way they saved each other, got married, and even had Yui was great," Luna said.

"No, it wasn't. It was plain creepy if you ask me. You find a girl, and suddenly you adopt her and say that you're her parents? What if she had actual parents that were worried about her?" Solo said, really hating Yui's subplot the most.

"Solo has a point. They were kind of pushing it with them being a family," Geo admitted, nodding at Solo. "I mean, they kind of jumped the gun on that a it were me, I wouldn't have suddenly called myself her father or anything. I'd have focused more on trying to find her parents in any way possible."

"Not to mention, what attracted Yui to them was Yui saying that they had the most stable minds out of everyone in the entire game," Pat pointed out. "

"Which means that if those two were the most stable, then I worry for the remaining surviving people," Solo said, almost shuddering at how insane the remaining people had to be. "Not to mention, that also would mean that Asuna and Kirito would classify as a Mary Sue or those Gary Stus you say."

Everyone couldn't help but nod at that. Yui was basically making Kirito and Asuna seem like they were the best and more perfect people in the series, which was wrong.

"Also, if she was barred from interacting with anyone, why didn't the system run a check on her the moment she broke that rule and attached to Kirito and Asuna? It's constantly active, after all, so it should have done a check immediately, but instead, she was only checked after she deleted The Fatal Scythe using the GM console?" the Murian questioned.

"Wait, so if the Fatal Scythe was as strong as a 90's floor boss, why was Kirito able to singlehandedly able to beat Kayaba, if he was the floor 100 boss?" Bud asked.

"Kayaba's character was the same level as the others. But once they reached floor 95, when he would have betrayed them, he would have been much stronger, so then by the time they made it to floor 100, he'd have been at his strongest. So of course he'd have been weaker than the floor 90 boss," Zack explained.

"But wait," Bud continued. "Everyone dies instantly once their HP goes to 0. Kirito's HP hit 0 when he lost to Kayaba, but why was he still able to continue and kill Kayaba as well?" Bud asked, a very good question at that.

"The power of convenient plot bullshit," Solo merely stated. "If anything, I'm questioning why Asuna wasn't dead. The game didn't end right after her death. It took at least another minute or two before Kirito finally made that attack on Kayaba, so Asuna by all means should have been dead. Unless there's supposed to be a delay in one's death? Is that the case?"

Everyone was in silence, knowing that there was no decent explanation there.

"I… guess SAO wasn't that great a series after all…" Luna admitted.

Everyone nodded.

"Had the show actually involved a multitude of characters all working their hardest in trying to win the game, and they each had their stories to tell, rather than have one character be the main hero, have all the girls, and somehow figure everything out, this might have been a decent show. Emphasis on might," Solo said.

"Yup, and it just grew worse, like how afterwards with ALfheim Online, where they reduced Asuna's character to some helpless girl that was some damsel in distress," Sonia said, particularly disliking that saga the most, since it was rather insulting towards girls.

"Add the tentacle scene and then how Sugou tried to rape Asuna in front of Kirito. To be honest, that was just disturbing," Luna added on, hating those parts the most. "And the part where even Kirito's cousin was in love with him."

"And it just gets worse from there," Solo said, as the series went on to Sword Art Online II. "Why you humans actually like and support this crap is beyond me. Please tell me there are some good shows out here."

"Sure, but not sure how they'd suit your tastes," Geo said, having other shows ready to watch.

* * *

 **And there it is. The first drabbles chapter being Solo ranting about SAO.**

 **Note, none of these are what he would actually say. In fact, these may very well be more or less what I feel. But hey, Solo's a logical guy and such, so he might find these to be ludicrous. But hey, he doesn't realize that he's a fictional character either. XD**

 **If you guys feel offended because I insulted SAO, don't be. Because its purely for comedy. I don't hate SAO, I just didn't like it.**

 **So what if I might be ranting about it through Solo? My fic, my rules. And its definitely my own opinion. None of you have to take this seriously.**

 **Let me know what you think and review any other anime and such that you think Solo should rant about. Even if you don't tell me any, I'll still continue this every now and then.**

 **Later.**


	2. Pokémon

**And here's the second chapter of my drabbles fic.**

 **Seriously, I was not expecting as many reviews as I did. But still, made me happy about it, and glad that you all enjoyed it, though I am equally as surprised that I did not get as much flames or salt thrown at me for dissing SAO.**

 **I know I said that this is purely a joke and such, but still, I expected something. Guess not, not that I mind it.**

 **Well anyways, from the reviews, by the most mentioned, being 3, this one will be… Pokémon!**

 **So now, without any further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Drabbles 2: Pokémon

"Wait, how old is he?" the Murian asked.

"Still 10, I believe," Geo replied.

"That's impossible," Solo said, completely in disbelief.

"It's true. In the very first episode of Black and White, the narrator stated that Ash was 10 years old," Sonia explained.

"And I am telling you, it is literally impossible for Ash to still be 10 years old," Solo said, pointing to the character of the popular show, Pokémon. "Are you telling me that Ash has gone through four regions, a second run of the first region, and gone through an archipelago all in under a year for him to go to the fifth region? If you look at the distance between the cities, the size of the regions, then going through each region should take several months at the very least, and that's if you don't include the training, the battles, the gyms, and the League."

Everyone looked at one another for a while, before all of a sudden they burst out laugh, while the Murian looked at them strangely, finding himself unable to understand what was so humorous to them.

"I fail to see the joke," Solo said, not getting it.

"Solo, everyone gets it. We all know that Ash shouldn't be 10 still, but that's how the anime depicts him to be," Luna explained.

"Why?"

Pat chuckled. "Because the guys that made the show ended up wanting to use Ash as a marketing tool, to attract more customers and viewers."

Solo sighed and shook his head, amazed by how pathetic that sounded. "So you mean to tell me that you humans actually turn a fictional character into a means to make money? This is exactly why humans are pathetic," Solo stated.

"Hey, not all humans are bad. Look at us," Bud said, annoyed by how Solo was lumping them all together like that.

Solo rolled his eyes at that. "You are all children, so you cannot count all the way. But who's to know if you won't be like that someday?"

"Cut it out, Solo," Sonia reprimanded.

"Whatever. Either way, you humans and your currency system make the world difficult to adjust to," Solo continued on.

"What, so Murians don't use money?" Geo asked.

"Nope. We had no form of currency. Everything was equally utilized for everyone and we all worked for the pursuit of higher things. Of course, not all Murians are like that," Solo responded. "But hold on, something occurred to me. How is it that they can even get the supplies for their items? Doesn't the Pokémon world use currency?"

"They do, but we don't see it much, except for with Team Rocket," Zack mentioned.

"Then how do they get by the regions? Afford the food? And I am quite sure that Pokéballs had to have cost money as well."

"I believe everything is funded by the Pokémon Federation from the Pokémon League. And the Pokémon Centers are always supplying food, rest, and information," Pat reasoned.

"That makes even less sense. The amount of trainers, the food used, and the Gyms that are located throughout the regions clearly need to be funded, but the amount of funds is phenomenal that they would need to need to constantly make money from the entire region, and that's not even counting how they have to also pay for making the trophies, the badges, and workers for such things. And it wouldn't make sense for the winners of the competition to not be rewarded with some money as well, including some of the people in the runner ups or in the final eight," the white haired boy pointed out.

This brought on a momentary silence. "Whoa, you're right. If we think about it, where does all the money come from? This is weird," Luna pointed out, unable to understand it.

"Oh, I know something. Solo, you know how the food here are made and cooked, so how are the food cooked here… if there are no animals in the world of Pokémon?" Omega-Xis asked, popping out, being interested in the conversation.

"Omega-Xis!" Geo exclaimed, realizing that his alien partner stepped into taboo territory.

"Well, that would be because the food is made from Po-"

"NO! No no no no no no no!" Sonia cried out, silencing Solo before he could finish. "I will not have my childhood be ruined by such a thing."

Sonia brought out her Star Carrier to find the alien, finding them, and glared angrily at Omega-Xis as the alien chuckled, only to get bonked over the head by Lyra.

"OW! What was that for?" Omega-Xis asked angrily.

"For making Sonia and the others so upset," Lyra replied, which resulted in the two start arguing.

"I guess this must be something sensitive. I don't care, but I'll let the matter slide," Solo complied with Sonia's wishes, amazed by how strongly everyone seemed to be about the subject. That must be why Omega-Xis pointed it out in the first place.

Letting the matter go, Luna spoke up. "Honestly, the biggest thing about Ash that I don't like is how he is so oblivious to any of the girls that he's with. Misty, May, Dawn, and a bunch of others that were with him. It just annoys me."

"Actually, it astounds me how oblivious Ash has become. He actually wasn't like that in the beginning. In the very beginning, he actually noticed girls and even called some girls cute for that matter. Even released his Butterfree knowing that it was the mating season to have their Butterfree have children. However, as the show went on, Ash has slowly began to completely cease noticing girls altogether, or even the concept of romance, or even what the mating season for Pokémon meant," Solo pointed out.

"It was for the purpose of making Ash continue his journey," Zack said.

"I don't understand," Solo said.

"Well, the point is that Ash never ages and that he forever goes on his Pokémon journey, never aging for some reason, but see, if he had a girl that liked him, and she stayed with him, then it becomes harder to keep Ash going on his journey," Pat explained. "So he's now oblivious to it completely. And no girl stays with him forever."

"And its more annoying when Ash's Pikachu resets to like a Level 5 or something like it's some new Starter Pokémon. It's awful," Bud stated.

"That makes so little sense. It's one thing to make Ash not age, but to reset his entire skills? You don't suddenly forget skills. Ash's Counter-Shield technique was a skill that he himself created, meaning that it's a skill that's integrated in his battle style. You can't suddenly forget that," Solo said, particularly noticing the brilliance of the Counter-Shield skill.

"Yeah, we all hate that too. Ash should be able to sweep lots of trainers and even Gyms with his skills if they were without the need to be reset, even if he had new Pokémon," Geo agreed.

The group seemed to go on and on about the inconsistencies of Pokémon, and finally reached the stage of Kalos, which got the topic even more heated than usual.

"Are you serious? Mega Evolution? I feel like they're ripping something off here," Solo said, looking at Mega Charizard X and the other Mega Evolved Pokémon.

"I don't like how Ash doesn't have it," Bud stated, folding his arms. "I mean, he's got, like, 4 Pokémon that can Mega Evolve." As he said that, he was counting his fingers just to be sure.

"Wow, if only you can do that for our math class," Zack teased, though regretted it very soon as Bud had him on a chokehold for the comment.

"Why doesn't Ash have Mega Evolution here on Kalos?" Solo questioned.

"Well, thing is… we don't know," Pat admitted.

Solo tilted his head, and Geo continued for Pat. "None of us know why, but it seems to focus more on the character Alain with Mega Evolution rather than Ash, and already many fans praise him for being able to take on Elite Four members and Champions and the first known non-Champion Trainer to defeat a member of the Elite Four. So people say that he should replace Ash as protagonist."

"Impossible," Solo stated almost instantly. "It's impossible because Alain's high skill is only due to the low screentime he has allowed on the show. If he were to take the mantle of protagonist, the writers would have to make a genuine plot for him, but they won't be able to, so they'll end up reducing his skills, degrading him, until he's just like Ash."

"So Ash being the protagonist…" Sonia started, with Luna finishing, "... is because he's the only one that can fill that role, being the main protagonist for so long."

"Either way, it's stupid to make such a big deal out of Mega Evolution, and then not give it to Ash," Bud complained.

"It's the truth, but hey, at least he got this new evolution with his Greninja, the form seemingly to be something that surpasses Mega Evolution," Geo pointed out.

"And already that has rendered Mega Evolution redundant. Amazing, not even getting through another region with it as the focus. What will they come up with next?" Solo asked, amused at how they make their own creations pointless after a while.

"Anyways, let's keep watching. Who knows, maybe Ash will win this league," Luna said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Solo declared, as he and the others continued to watch Pokémon, but said one iconic line.

"The journey continues..."

* * *

 **And there we go. I had fun writing this. Got all that inside frustration that I held over Pokémon for a decade.**

 **So did you enjoy this? Also, anime can only go so far, so I might change the title to have it fit for a wider variety of things. But till then, keep the reviews coming about what you'd like for Solo to rant about next.**

 **Also, if you would prefer to read a more serious fic with an actual plot, come see my other fics.**

 **See you later then.**


	3. Dragon Ball Z

**Alright, another chapter. Honestly, it amazed me how popular this is becoming.**

 **Also, Rockster, really long review, could have helped if you could have separated the paragraphs. And have an account. Could have talked to you directly.**

 **In actuality, if you look WAY back in the beginning, they actually DID mention levels when they went to one Pokemon academy. When Ash mentioned that he had Pikachu for about two months, a girl stated that his Pikachu would probably be a Level 25. They removed much of the game mechanics afterwards, but now the game mechanics are more on the line of how the battles go at times.**

 **I'd go into full discussion, but that would take too much space. Maybe you should have an account made and PM me.**

 **Now then, let's move on with the story at hand. Oh wait, one reminder. There are some stories, games, mangas, and anime that I haven't watched, and might never get a big chance to get to it. In which case, sorry if cannot do it.**

 **The chapter for today will be… DRAGON BALL Z!**

* * *

Drabbles 3: Dragon Ball Z

"This… is… completely… and utterly… ridiculous!" Solo growled out, watching the popular show Dragon Ball Z.

"Here we go again. Can't you watch a show without ranting about it?" Luna asked.

"Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you actually like this? Ugh, humans and their love for violence. It's a wonder how your civilization is even standing at this point," Solo commented, but still watched with the others.

"So what's bothering you this time?" Geo asked.

"Everything. Like first off, this zenkai skill they have where if they nearly die, they come out stronger," Solo pointed out.

Pat decided to chime in. "What about it? It makes sense. Humans have a saying, going like this: 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. DBZ just have the Saiyans take that to another level."

"No, it doesn't, because there is absolutely no consistency on it. Vegeta started the show with a power level of 18,000. However, after the brutal beating he received on Earth, his power level raised to 24,000, and then after being beaten by Zarbon in his transformed state, he jumped about another 6,000 that put him on a level stronger than Zarbon, but weaker than Recoome. However, after recovering from that, his power level jumped tremendously that it was able to fight against Freeza's first form, which puts his power level at around 530,000. That makes absolutely no sense. There was absolutely no consistency in their power levels, and for everyone else for that matter, since Goku went from weaker than Raditz to stronger than Nappa but weaker than Vegeta, to stronger than the Ginyu Force but weaker than Freeza's first form, and finally on par with Freeza's final form, but still weaker after Freeza used 50% of his power. Long story short… power levels are bullshit!"

"Language!" Luna reprimanded, making Solo give her a blank stare.

"Hey, how do you spell Freeza? The spelling goes F-R-I-E-Z-A and also as F-R-E-E-Z-A. So which do you go with?" Zack asked.

"I see that depending on the translation, the name changes, but it was originally goes with Freeza, so I choose that spelling. The pronunciation is the same in the end, sometimes," Solo replied.

"Well, anyways… that's kind of obvious. If you try to look at DBZ in terms of plot, it's pretty much inconsistent, doesn't make much sense, and is ultimately pointless more or less, especially if you consider how they literally removed the consequences from the concept of death," Geo stated.

"Yeah, the entire Dragon Balls giving you a wish and you can revive the dead without any twist in them is a bit weird. If anything, by making it be used to solve all the problems, it's pretty much pointless to even consider the fights problematic, cause in the long run, the Dragon Balls solve literally all their problems. And even then, it wasn't done right," Solo remarked, looking at Shenron being used so easily.

"What do you mean?" Bud asked.

Solo nodded and decided to explain. "It's like this, after the Saiyans arrived, they caused much havoc, destroyed cities, killed many people. Now, were those humans brought back to life? No, they weren't. Goku didn't even realize that there were lives that were lost and not brought back with the Dragon Balls, but they acted like everything was alright. Then with the Androids, an entire city was destroyed and many lives were likely lost, but still they forgot about that after Cell arrived. Plus, some islands were destroyed, and while the people revived, pretty sure they likely died and endured much havoc."

The others thought about Solo's words, before realizing that he was right. "Oh wow, you're right. There couldn't have been easy peace after that. The actions Goku and the others did have some problems that they didn't really address," Geo realized.

"Not only that, but if you battle so much destruction, the planet's atmosphere would be damage and cause many natural disasters. Or when Piccolo destroyed the moon. Do you realize how detrimental that would be? The gravitational pull the moon has on the ocean is great, and if it is suddenly destroyed like that, the change in gravity on the planet could cause massive change in the waves, that would shift the currents, causing many hurricanes, tsunamis, you name it. Yet… the Earth was just fine."

"Logic for the win," Pat joked.

"Dragon Ball Z really doesn't make complete sense," Geo said.

"Yeah, though there is some explanation on the time travel with Future Trunks," Solo admitted, surprising them. "When Trunks went back in time to Goku, he created a parallel universe there, and returned. However, if that timeline is altered, Trunks should no longer be connected to that point in time, so normally, he shouldn't be able to travel to the past where Goku survived his heart condition."

"That's true. Parallel worlds and time travel are always so confusing, especially if you consider the time paradoxes that could occur," Sonia said, wrapping her mind around the concepts.

The Murian nodded in agreement. "Yes, but then, how was he able to return? I can explain that much. When Trunks went back in time and altered events, yes, he created a parallel universe, but he also had to have created a path in the space-time continuum of the two timelines at that point when he returned. So the time machine was able to cross through space, along with time because it went through the path that had been created. Though whether the time machine they built could have worked that well, but DBZ hasn't been making that much sense."

"I know one rant that you probably wanna make," Zack stated. "The battle between Freeza and Goku."

The moment that he mentioned that, everyone understood what he was talking about and Solo nodded, as he was upset.

"Yeah… how in the Un-Dimension was he able to battle Freeza for so many episodes, when he literally only had 5 minutes before the planet would explode?"

Sonia was about to say something in response, but Solo held a hand to show that he wasn't done.

"You're probably going to go with how they moved at such speed that the time would have been slow to them, but that contradicts with how the scene was playing out. If they moved at such speed that 5 minutes could last several episodes, starting from episode where Freeza damaged the core to when Namek finally exploded, that's around 10 episodes. However, the scene playing around them indicated that time was moving at a normal pace, with the lightning, the storms, everything. Otherwise, their fight would be with everything going in slow motion, so their fight lasted way longer than five minutes. Even in the manga, the pace of the fight went too fast for it to have made sense," Solo finished.

"You know, to be honest, I kind of pity Gohan," Sonia said. "He literally lived his life with nothing but fighting, and he doesn't like fighting, kind of like Geo."

Geo blushed at that. "I… well, yeah, I don't like fighting, but I wouldn't say I'm like Gohan."

"Kid, just take the compliment," Omega-Xis advised.

"But what do you mean, Sonia?" Bud asked.

"It's simple," Pat started for Sonia. "Gohan was only five years old when he was forced to fight people many times stronger than him. So he spent a year in the wilds and training, and then after that was finished, Gohan went to Namek almost immediately after recovering, and went to Namek."

"For the record, I want to point out that there should have been a time difference between the two planets, yet time was moving at the exact same pace as always," Solo pointed out.

Nodding at his statement, Pat continued. "Going back on track, right after Gohan was done with Namek and back, he had about one or two years of peace, depending on which version you watch, but then he had the Androids to worry about that would result in three years of training. Then they trained another year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ultimately, Gohan really lacked much of a childhood, and he literally went from one conflict to another."

"Hence why Goku really fails as a father, as Piccolo acted more of a father than he did. It's kind of harsh of him," Sonia admitted.

"And yet Gohan loves him," Zack mentioned.

"Oh man, how about we get to the part with how literally every character that isn't a Saiyan end up being completely useless in the fights? Specifically Yamcha and Krillin," Omega-Xis said, always finding how Yamcha and Krillin get beaten down so easily to be very funny.

"It's true. Really, only those with Saiyan blood ever ended up playing a major role in the plot, and all battles were won less on strategy and skill, but rather on who screamed louder and had transformations to use," Geo agreed.

"Yup, and that wasn't even its final form," Pat said in a hoarse voice, similar to Freeza.

"Are you imitating Freeza?" Sonia asked, giggling.

"Maybe," Pat said, smiling.

"That's pretty much it. Those that are Saiyans and therefore have transformations available to them would more or less be the only ones that play a significant role, especially if you consider that every villain gets their way in the end. Androids were released, Cell reached his final form, Majin Buu was released, and then reverted to its true form, and so forth," Solo stated.

"Can we take a moment to point out how Zygarde from Pokémon is a lot like Cell? If we consider it like this, the Zygarde Core is Cell in its larval form, then when it takes 10% of its Zygarde cells and takes the 10% Forme, that's Imperfect Cell. Once it takes on the 50% Forme, it's basically Cell Semi-Perfect mode. And then Zygarde Perfect Forme is Perfect Cell," Luna commented.

"Whoa, you're right!" Bud exclaimed in realization. "Never would have guessed that."

"That's true, I didn't even realize it until now," Zack admitted.

Solo gave a single nod to that. "I already noticed it. I would have figured that you would too. Guess not."

Bud and Zack nearly popped a vein from that, but could only grumble since they couldn't exact make any retorts, and they really wouldn't stand a chance against Solo if they tried to fight.

"The rest of the fighters should really give up on training since they really wouldn't serve any real purpose to the battles. But I guess Akira Toriyama decided have some people get beaten up," Solo mentioned.

"Then there are the movies that occur. None of them genuinely fit the storyline, except maybe one or two," Geo recalled.

Solo sighed. "In the end, the show is only good for characters smashing against one another like kids do with their toys."

"I wouldn't say that. After all, Dragon Ball Z actually ended up inspiring many other shows later on that got really popular. And out of all of them, Goku is pretty much the most loved and remembered character of all," Geo pointed out.

"I'd like to see these shows inspired by DBZ," Solo admitted, smirking at what other shows there were to watch. "But anyways, I'm tired of watching so many shows. Let's play some of these video games you have."

"Already? Well, okay, but promise not to rant about them, please," Geo pleaded.

"No promises," Solo replied, making everyone sigh.

* * *

 **And there's DBZ. I've wanted to see how this rant would go for a while now.**

 **I don't think anyone has much complaints about the rants that Solo pointed out, cause it's true. But I still like DBZ myself, so don't think that I'm insulting the series.**

 **Anyways, the last bit of this chapter is a hint that video games will be the next chapter for Solo to rant about.**

 **So leave a comment about what games you'd like Solo to rant about.**

 **Finally, if any viewers would like to read more plot related work, please check my profile for stories that I have written. I hope that you enjoy them like you do these drabbles of mine.**

 **Till next time. Ciao.**


	4. Super Smash Bros

**Hey guys, how've you all been?**

 **So anyone that read my actual fanfics, I wanted to let you know. I am still working on my chapters. However, to make sure I can post more often, I will be working to hoard them so you can read them more periodically.**

 **This is to show that I am still around. Now then, what video game will it be?**

 **I thought about it, and thought of many. But there is one game that I know it just has to be. It can be only one game, because let's face it, it is a game that just brings people together.**

 **Much like the theme song of Pokemon, this game acts as such and people can't help but want to play with others, because its so fun.**

 **And that game is… SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!**

* * *

Drabbles 4: Super Smash Bros

"No no no no no-ARGH! HOW?!" Bud cried out in dismay as Bowser fell out of the stage, claiming his final life, leaving the remaining character the last one standing, ending the battle.

The character being… Jigglypuff. And the one using Jigglypuff… Solo.

"Well, that's another win for me," Solo said with a smirk as he pretty much had a win streak against everyone.

"This isn't fair. How could you beat us all with Jigglypuff of all characters?!" Zack questioned, unable to fathom the concept.

"I'm more surprised by the fact that this is supposed to be Solo's first time playing, and yet he won the entire thing. Seriously, can anyone explain that to me?" Luna asked. As much as she loved Jigglypuff, Solo using it and beating everyone with it just seemed really, really, REALLY wrong to her and she would not be able to sleep well if she didn't get to the bottom of it.

Solo rolled his eyes in annoyance at how everyone was expecting him to lose. No wonder they suggested Super Smash Bros to him. The way they eyed him had the glint of malice, especially from Luna's sidekicks.

"Alright, tell us, Solo. How'd you do it? Are you actually some kind of wizard?" Sonia asked.

Solo sighed before speaking. "It's simple: I read the instruction manual and then got used to the controls. That's it."

"That can't be it," Geo said.

"It is. You guys are using your characters all wrong. You don't know how to use them because you rely on the items on the field to win your battles," Solo explained.

"That doesn't make sense," Zack responded.

"Yes, it does. Here," Solo said as he handed Zack the controller. "Fight a Level 9 Mario with any of your characters with 5 lives, and no items at all."

"Hah, I beat Mario plenty of times at Level 9. This will be a piece of cake," Zack said arrogantly.

Oh, how he would soon eat those same words, as he was utterly crushed by the red capped plumber, with score being 2-5.

"Piece of cake, huh?" Solo asked the slack jawed child.

"Wow, Mario is really tough when you have to fight him head on," Pat said surprised by how one sided the brawl had been.

"Now I get it. With weapons, we easily changed tactics and used them to win our battles, whereas fighting someone head on has you needed to rely purely on your own skills," Sonia said after understanding.

"Exactly. You guys pass off your skills as your own when really it has been the items. Like the sledgehammer. How does that pass as your skill? If anything, about 90% of your victories in the game has been purely because you used items, thus leaving little room for your own skills to grow."

"Still, you figured out how to use Jigglypuff really easily to beat us," Luna pointed out.

"Well of course. In the beginning, you noticed that I was focusing on just using the moves in empty spaces and taking some hits to see how my character reacts. After understanding the mechanics on Jigglypuff's moveset, it was rather easy to know when and how to use the moves for maximum efficiency," Solo explained. "I recommend you guys try to learn to use just your characters rather than your items. Maybe one on one Level 9 characters periodically."

"Great, now he's our teacher," Zack finally spoke sarcastically.

Pat laughed a little. "Well, I'm up next. Now that I got to see it, let's use some characters. Mario is really impressive. Maybe I oughta use him."

"Out of all the characters, Mario is very balanced and has movesets that are useful for a variety of situations. His fireball lets you keep spamming it so that opponents with charging attacks cannot charge properly, a cape that not only deflects projectiles with twice the power, but also makes you turn around if it hits you, a water blast that can be used to push you back, and if used right, can completely render an opponent's recovery jump pointless," Solo explained.

"But hold on… can you please not use Jigglypuff again?" Geo pleaded.

"Ugh… what is it with me using a character that is considered pink and cute?" Solo asked.

"It really doesn't suit your style. You seem more like the dark and edgy sort of person," Sonia answered.

"Yeah, like Kirito," Bud said, referring to how Kirito of Sword Art Online tended to wear black clothing and was always acting like an edgy character. However, for comparing Solo to Kirito, Bud got smacked upside the head by Solo.

"If you ever compare me to that piece of shit of a character, I will send you to a coma," he threatened, though sadly, Bud was already knocked out. Solo might have struck a little too hard.

"Ugh, Solo! How could you?!" Luna asked.

"He started it!"

"Violence doesn't solve your problems, you know," Geo said.

"Yeah, which is why we're playing Super Smash Bros," Pat pointed out, the others couldn't help but laugh a little at it.

Pat then looked a bit seriously at the character screen. "Hey, does anyone know what that black shaped thing is?" he asked.

"What, Mr. Game and Watch?" Zack assumed.

"No, this one right here. Its a character, but its name and picture is not even shown. Looks weird," Pat said, his pointer focused on the character that was the silhouette of a certain character that was humanoid shaped, but seemed to wear a rounded helmet with a buster arm. However, they couldn't figure it out.

"Huh… weird… I can't even click on it…" Geo pointed out, realizing the character was somehow blocked. "Is it a bug?"

"Or maybe is some kind of paradoxical force where two universes that should never intersect somehow cross paths, and if such a thing were to happen, the universe as we know would be ultimately destroyed," Solo explained with a serious face.

For a minute, everyone except for the unconscious Bud looked at Solo, before they burst into laughter and Solo shrugged.

Solo began to select a character and chose Link.

"Ah, a swordsman. Plenty of that," Pat said.

"Yeah, seriously, how many are there?" Luna asked.

"Ike, Marth, Lucina, Pit, Link, Toon Link, Cloud, Corrin, Dark Pit, Roy, Meta Knight, Mii Swordfighter, and Shulk. That totals to 13 characters out of 58 characters from this game that are swordsmen. This means that approximately 22.4137931% of the characters in this game uses swords for their primary weapon of combat," Solo answered.

"What about Robin?" Geo asked.

"Primarily. Robin focuses more on magic than swordplay," Solo countered.

"Wait, 58?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I'm counting that weird black glitch character that is still there," Solo replied.

"Ah."

"I think Solo should use Dark Pit. Would much better fit his character," Lyra said jokingly, to which the others agreed.

"Ugh, first you were upset that I used Jigglypuff, now you insist that I should use Dark Pit? Make up your mind."

"Sorry sorry. Hey Solo, what do you think of the clone characters here?" Geo asked, as the game started, with Geo picking Lucario, Pat choosing Mario, Sonia choosing Pikachu, and Solo remaining as Link, as they chose Final Destination as their stage.

"Clone characters?" the Murian questioned.

"Yeah, like how Lucina is a called a 'clone' of Marth, or Toon Link is a 'clone' of Link. Like that," Pat explained for Solo.

Understanding what they meant, Solo considered their question, managing to use Link's Hylian Shield to to block Lucario's Aura Sphere attack, before answering. "The movesets are relatively the same, but there are differences. Is there anything specific you are hoping for in an answer?"

"What Geo means is, do you think the original characters are superior to the clone characters? Like say Marth vs. Lucina. How would that go?" Luna clarified for Geo and even gave an example.

"Oh, that. In all honesty, it truly depends on your playstyle of the opponents. See, Lucina's form of battle allows her Falchion to deal equal damage regardless of the position of her sword. Marth requires you to have the attack be focused with the tip of the blade for maximum effect. If you have perfect timing and precision, Marth is easily superior. However, against an equally skilled player using Lucina, Lucina would be able to deal more and more damage if the player can have her avoid the tip of the blade from Marth's Falchion, while utilizing Lucina's own Falchion without worrying too much on position. Once the damage has been accumulated, Lucina can very well defeat Marth."

"So Lucina is superior?" Sonia asked, before shouting a 'YES' when she managed to grab Link and throw him before moving to try and grab the Smash Ball.

"No, I think Solo means that Lucina and Marth both have their advantages and disadvantages. It ultimately depends on who's plays the character better and responds better than the opponent," Pat replied, successfully reflecting Lucario's Aura Sphere to the Smash Ball and got it. "Final for my Smash."

Solo clicked his tongue in annoyance as Mario's Smash struck everyone else and knocked them out, before the battle continued and their character lives continued to dwindle.

"Ugh… what happened…?" Bud groaned as he got up. However, he was sadly ignored as they were too into the game.

"You know, I really do find it amusing how such a game like this somehow brings more people together and enjoy themselves," Solo admitted.

"Video games do that, but Super Smash Bros just seems to do it even better than others," Geo replied, managing to knock Pikachu out.

"Maybe cause it helps us release all our energy in the focus of trying to beat each other up through our characters," Pat said, getting hit by Link's spin slash.

"So does that mean humans enjoy these violent games against each other just so that you don't have to actually get violent in reality?" Solo questioned.

"It's really a matter of perspective really," Luna said, before telling Sonia to watch out, helping Sonia avoid a charged Aura Sphere.

"Hey, no helping out," Solo pointed out, bringing up his bubble shield against Mario's fireballs.

"Sorry," Sonia apologized for Luna.

"Anyways, so if this is all it takes for humans to avoid violence in real life, why not do this all the time? Would certainly help prevent the wars you humans seem to enjoy getting into," Solo said, slashing at Mario and taking the last of his life out.

"You act like it's that simple," Zack said in a baffled voice. "It's far more complicated. I thought you'd realize that.

"I realize that you humans love violence. Just release that violent nature in these games and you're good. If anything, you just look for excuses to get violent in real life," Solo said, managing to get the Smash Ball, but sadly missed getting Pikachu, who sidestepped in the nick of time.

"I'm kind of with Solo on this one. I feel like problems are just more easily solved if we just have a nice game to play with," Geo admitted, before groaning as Pikachu used Thunder to take out Lucario's last life.

"At least we know that Solo likes video games. He's not so much ranting about it as he did the anime he watched," Luna admitted with a smile.

"Uh guys…" Bud tried to get their attention, but gave up and just continued to watch Sonia and Solo having a showdown.

The tension was going higher as Pikachu and Link were sidestepping, spamming attacked, grabbing and tossing, breaking free, and so forth. Neither side seemed to budge an inch, and the Smash Ball came up again. Sonia immediately went for it, with Solo following her.

Solo seemed ready to have Link attack Pikachu instead of the Smash Ball. However, much to everyone's surprise, Sonia had Pikachu use the recovery jump of Quick Attack to suddenly move away from the Smash Ball and from Link. Solo attempted to have Link go back, but Sonia had landed on the ground and immediately used Thunder, trying to keep Solo on the ledge to avoid getting shocked. The Smash Ball moved past Sonia again, but this time she was ready, as she struck the item and thus got it. However, Solo managed to recover back into the stage and struck Pikachu at the same time, instantly knocking the Smash Ball out of the Pokemon.

Everyone was in the edge of their seats as they watched the two continue to aim. Solo seemed to have decided to go for the Smash Ball now, focusing on ending the fight. Sonia had Pikachu use Thundershocks to keep Link off the stage, but Solo got the Smash Ball and used the bubble shield to keep blocking the attacks and inch closer.

Pikachu jumped away and over Link to keep Solo guessing, but Solo was patient, waiting for his chance. Almost soon enough, Solo was about to fire the Smash attack and secure victory.

However… the attack missed.

Solo timed it a nanosecond too soon, and Sonia was just far enough to avoid being caught, and the moment that Link was vulnerable, Pikachu was on him and finished him off with a Thunder, sending Link crashing onto the screen itself, taking out Solo's final life.

As the announcer called 'GAME', the room was filled with a joyous scream and cheers for Sonia as she had defeated the seemingly invincible Solo.

Breathing a deep breath of relief, Sonia looked at Solo with a smile. "That was close. You almost had me."

"Yeah… I'm going back to using Jigglypuff," Solo said, though it was clear he was just kidding if ever so slightly, as the game was still rather enjoyable.

"Hey, I want next game," Bud declared.

"You know… what is that mysterious character?" Solo asked once more, staring at the character again, before he began to notice something. "Hey… I think I can see somehting!"

Everything silenced and looked at the screen.

"Hey, you're right."

"I can just make it out…"

"It's…"

"It's…"

"It's Megam-"

 ***Blue Screen of Death***

* * *

 **LMAO XD I wanted to end it that way the moment I considered putting up Super Smash Bros here.**

 **So what did you all think?**

 **This sort of points out that Megaman games itself or the Megaman anime, MIGHT not be able to work in the drabbles here. As Solo said, paradoxical effect.**

 **But who knows, I might just go with it.**

 **So what other games do you think I should go with, unless you still insist that I should go with a Megaman game. Just enjoy what you get.**

 **I am still sticking with games over the anime/mangas now, but will return to anime eventually. Or switch to something else. It all depends.**

 **Anyone that wants to read any stories, check out my profile and read any fics you like.**


End file.
